1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a twist exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional twist bar in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a tension spring 10, two support tubes 20 mounted on two opposite ends of the tension spring 10, and two grips 30 mounted on the two support tubes 20 respectively. The tension spring 10 consists of a plurality of elastic rings 12. When in use, after the user's two hands hold the two grips 30, the user can apply a force on the two grips 30 to twist and bend the tension spring 10 so as to achieve an exercising effect to the user's two hands and chest. However, the tension of the tension spring 10 is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the user's requirement. In addition, when the tension spring 10 is bent and twisted, gaps are produced between the elastic rings 12 of the tension spring 10 so that the user is easily clipped or jammed by the gaps between the elastic rings 12, thereby danger to the user. Further, the tension spring 10, the two support tubes 20 and the two grips 30 are fixed so that the twist bar has a fixed structure and cannot be detached when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience in and decreasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation of the twist bar.